Fear Unlimited
by CyberGryffin
Summary: Follow a boy who is learning to concern his fears and facing a new crime organization that makes Team Rocket or Team Aqua or Team Magma all look like ameteurs. But he must also solve the mystery of why people and pokemon are turning evil. Chapter 5 Up
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares

Unlike the Twin Terrors, this one has no crossovers. It is the first pure Pokemon Story I have written. It might be my latest but it is a roller coaster ride of fun. For the pleasure of the viewers, I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo and Game Freaks own Pokemon.

Chapter 1

Nightmares

It was a dark and stormy night. Oh wait, that is the wrong story although some parts of that phrase would apply to this story. Well, times to get this story started. My name is Terry Hatcher. Make fun of my last name if you want to but it is a famous name. It belongs to a legacy of Pokemon Researchers and Breeders. I am about to turn 10 years old tomorrow. Right now I am looking up about different pokemon. The professor in this small town named Grovesdale (yeah not the most creative name) is not giving out the standard used pokemon. Usually it would be the three starters from Kanto, Johto or Hoenn but this year the selection is a bit unusual but the professor has kept it a secret. Which is a bit unusual since Professor Maple is a big blabbermouth. Professor Maple was the town gossiper. She would receive gossip and spread it … throughout the Neta Region.

"Hopefully, my pokemon will be a good pokemon. Not a scary pokemon." Terry thought.

That is the problem with me. It is not that I am a fraidy cat; it is that I have many phobic fears. These fears started back when I was about 3. It was all do to his rival Jason. Jason was the town bully and picked on me every since they meet even when they were 2. Jason has succeeded to find new ways to scare me to death and they usually worked. My parents blamed Jason's parents for being bad parents. Apparently, Jason has been watching dozen of horror films and using the techniques on children, especially me. Most people in Grovesdale agree that Jason's parents named Jason after the hockey mask and chainsaw-wielding maniac. In a few years, I had more phobias than a person in a psycho ward. My parents tried to find ways to cure me but I was scared to my wits. Now I wasn't a complete failure when it came to courage. When it came to doing the impossible, that was one of my strengths.

"Now all I have to do is figure out why I have been having this nightmares since I was 8." I thought.

If my phobias were terrible, then my nightmares were horrific. Now all kids from ages 3 – 10 have nightmares, but none of them had have nightmares like me. Sure, there is the occasional "falling forever and ever and ever" nightmare, the "giving a speech in your underwear" nightmare and of course the classic "family thinks you are a good for nothing and worthless son" nightmare. But none of those could compare to what I dreamed every night. My parents tried to find a way for me to stop dream those terrible nightmares or find an explanation but it usually leaves the psychiatrist baffled or scared down to his or her bones.

"Normally, legendaries in your dreams would awesome but not in my dreams." I thought.

Instead of legendaries appearing to me for a purpose, they appeared not to encourage but to frighten me. They appeared as ruthless and terrible creatures. Their fangs and claws aimed at me like I was just another target. I couldn't understand this and still didn't understand. I had these dreams every night since I was 8. It was the same nightmare 24/7 not to mention 365 or 366 days of his life. Why was this happening to me? I was a nice kid. I helped his mother out. Sure, I was a terror when I was 2 but all kids get in the funk when they reach the age of 2. The Terrible Twos is common in kids these days though I had met a girl who was perfect during her Terrible Two Stage but I still believe she was bluffing.

"I guess it is time for the nightmares to commence." I said while turning my head toward my bed.

I turned around towards my computer. On the screen was a pokemon website dealing with pokemon and people who fear them. It was about certain pokemon that I was afraid of. Okay I am not afraid of every Pokemon, not even the Legendaries, but the Nightmares about them didn't help at all. I heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door and he turned around. You have to admit for a boy who has phobias to the max that he was a bit suspicious every nanosecond of my life. The door opened to reveal my mother. My mother was a pokemon researcher not to mention she had another part time job. She was responsible for making sure that Pokedexes stayed updated with the latest info she found out.

"It is time to go to bed, Terry. Now I know you don't want to but you can't stay up like last night. You stayed up until 6 A.M but you had the same nightmare in the morning." My mom replied.

"I know but I can't stand to see their fangs and claws pointed at me." I said back while shaking.

"I know and one day, we will found out about those nightmares and clear this all up. We shall also free you of your pokemon fears." My mom said cheerfully.

"Yeah, that will happen when the Electabuzz win the world pennant." I snickered.

"Don't let your cousin Casey hear that. Her family are Electabuzz fans and their spirits are easily broken with the exception of hers but she gets hurts anyways." My mom reminded me.

"Yeah, I know, I know. Hopefully she won't be at my birthday party so she won't find out that I am an Electabuzz fan too. Nice girl but when she gets in the spirit, you can't stop her." I blushed as I talked.

"Well, it will be a big day tomorrow. First you will have a birthday breakfast. Then we will have your party at noon. Then you will get your pokemon and you will be off on your journey. So get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." My mom smiled.

"Yeah, I will. Don't worry. I will try to not to keep myself awake all night." I said while crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Sweet Dreams, Terry!" My mom said as she left the room closing the door behind her.

"Sweet Dreams! Yeah right!" I thought as I turned off his computer and headed over to my bed.

I got dressed into his Pajamas and got into my bed. I pulled the covers over him and put his head down on the pillow. I tried to think of everything happy but I knew the nightmare would soon commence. I closed his eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts. I tried to think of getting my first pokemon. I tried to think of winning my first Pokemon Gym battle. I even tried to think of meeting someone that would be a nice travel companion but it didn't work since the nightmare was right on schedule.

"Not again." I thought in my dream.

It started out as a nice dream. I was on a hillside with Grass and Water Pokemon. Then the skies turned blood red and that's when the Legendary Pokemon came. First came the three Legendary Beasts, which included Entei, Raikou and Suicune. Then the bird pokemon came. Articuno, Ho-oh, Lugia, Moltres and Zapdos all hovered in the air. A Volcano erupted and Groundon appeared. Part of the ground split and filled with water. Kyorge rose up from the water. The Three Regis appeared on the three different corners of the Hillside. They all had the claws, tails and fangs pointed at me. I could hear the vicious roars vibrating through the Hillside. The Legendaries were getting closer and closer and closer. Back in his bed, I was shaking like a Magikarp out of water except this Magikarp didn't know anything about total fear. I shook and shook hoping that it would end. And it did. That's when I got down to peacefully sleep dreaming about his great adventures.


	2. Chapter 2 Not An Obsidian Fan

This chapter is where Terry gets his first pokemon but that is at the end of the chapter … with a cliffhanger. There are many aspects to this fanfics including a surprise at the beginning of this chapter. Also note the references to several video game titles throughout the chapter. Well, here is the next chapter.

Pokemonwriter - Yeah, I have problem with past and present tenses but I wanted to try something different. Tery will get over his fear but it will take a long time. But he will have quite the adventure while doing it.

Chapter 2

Not an Obsidian Fan

I woke up to the sounds of a Dodrio's voice echoing throughout the town. Couldn't we get a less annoying bird, I thought? I got up and stretched out. Today would be an enormous day since today I would get my first pokemon. Now the rumors of how trainers were getting their pokemon were all over the town. Professor Maple never let beginning trainers choose the same way over and over. She believed that it was more fun to find new ways for trainers to receive their pokemon. Although last years experience for a friend of mine ended badly after he nearly got cut up. Professor Maple hid 6 pokeballs in the forest and trainers had to find one for themselves. Well, it wouldn't have been a bad experience except she chose the New Ilex Forest for the hiding area. The problem was that New Ilex Forest was home to dangerous pokemon so it made people think if Professor Maple had any sense at all. I turned on the TV in my room to see if there was any news.

"This is Reporter Lancey here talking to Professor Oak back on Earth. As you know just 5 year ago, the Pokemon Association and NASA found a planet similar to Earth right outside the solar system. Using the latest technology, they were able to transport Pokemon, humans and plant life to the new planet, which has been named Gaia. Professor Oak, how do you think the people and Pokemon on Gaia are doing?" The Lady said.

I turned off the TV. It was amazing that scientists found a planet that had the same atmosphere and the same land similar to Earth. Now if you were born on this planet, you couldn't tell it wasn't Earth. Fortunately, my family (with me, of course) moved to Gaia during the time of the big space travel so I was about 5 when I moved. But none of that matter because today was my birthday and not one thing in the world was going to ruin it.

"Terry, it is time for your birthday breakfast!" My mom yelled.

Already, I could smell the aroma of pancakes, hash browns, breakfast strips and breakfast links. Okay, those two items might sound weird but my parents did talk about how a healthy lifestyle led up to a perfect life. It didn't matter to him since the Stripples and Hossagies tasted great no matter if they were made from tofu or soy. I would have one or two buttermilk pancake covered with maple syrup and boysenberry jam. I would also have hash browns covered in ketchup and sprinkled with lemon pepper. And I would have Breakfast Link and Strips on the side just to make his parents proud.

"Birthday Breakfast, here I come." I said I rushed out the door and down the stairs.

I felt like a Rapidash or in this case since Entei since it was recorded to the fastest pokemon despite that it was a legendary. I saw Mom working hard at the stove and went to the sink. I washed my hands at least two or three times. Sure I didn't have Obsession Compulsive Disorder but I didn't want anything to ruin my day. No germ or virus was going to stop me. I finished wrapping my hand on a towel and sat down at the kitchen table. I was so ready that my body was in a state of excitement.

"So how do you think your day will turn out? Oh by the way, Jason leaves his birthday wishes. Don't understand why he would say Happy Birthday since he was the one … " Janice (My mom) said but she didn't have to finish her sentence.

The name just made me angry. Jason was responsible for all of my fears but there was one that topped the others. Now we didn't mention the actual name in the house because I was afraid of that pokemon more than any other pokemon. So when any body wanted to talk about this certain pokemon, they referred it to its given name. We called it Obsidian. Oh, boy I couldn't stand that slithery, slimy, poisonous Pokemon. Not to mention the Obsidian gave me the willies. But I wouldn't even let Jason or Obsidian Pokemon ruin my perfect day. So I erased both thoughts out my mind. Janice put a plateful of food in front of me.

"Eat up because you have a big day ahead of you. You won't believe where we are going for lunch. Oh that's right. Your father made me kept it a secret." Janice said and turned towards the stove.

I smirked as I started to eat some of the hash browns. My dad, Chandler (who was nothing like the character on Friends well a little bit maybe) was full of surprises. Even during my fearful period, my dad found ways to bring me out of my funk. I was glad to have a father like that. Both of my parents were also in the psychology field. MT dad was a psychology teacher and mom was a shrink, well that is the technical term for today. (I told you my mother had another job even it is part time.) Which if you thought about it having two parents in the psychology field wasn't a bad example, especially if those two parents had a son who had about 9-12 phobias and nightmares every single night. I ate the rest of my breakfast and went upstairs. I would need plenty of energy to survive this day. I plopped down on the bed and took a quick nap. For once, I didn't have nightmares. All I dreamed about what pokemon he would get. I dreamed about getting Pikachu, Zangoose, Charmander, Dratini or even the lovable Growlithe. Then I heard this voice that seemed to come from the cliffs. No, it was coming from outside of my dream.

"Terry, Terry" A voice echoed throughout my room.

That voice was so familiar. I sat up quickly not caring if I got dizzy. There was Janice in the doorway. I looked at clock and it was 12:30. I guessed it was time for my afternoon birthday party. I wondered what I would get. Every year since I was 5, he had gotten cool gifts. You'd think with parents as psychologists, I would get really boring gifts but with me that's not the case. I could go on and on about my gifts but let's stick to the present, shall me? Janice put a blindfold on my head so it covered my eyes. I guessed that Chandler wanted my birthday lunch to be a REAL surprise. Janice grabbed his hand and led me downstairs. We left the house and headed towards the van. I knew we were going to the van because it smelled clean. Chandler must have cleaned it this morning. My dad was kind of neat freak and that included his car.

"Ready for a wonderful lunch, Terry?" Chandler asked.

"Ready and raring to go!" I responded back.

Janice helped me and buckled himself up, which I still couldn't have done that. Although I could tell where I was going with my with my eyes closed, I couldn't buckle himself up. Chandler and Janice got in the car. There was a series of clicks, which I determined that my parents were buckling up. Then I heard the engine start up. I felt the car moving and head out of the driveway. It turned north. Now I knew that there were a lot of restaurants in Grovesdale but there were only three special ones. There was a pizzeria/arcade, a Steakhouse and an Old Country Buffet type places but I knew I could tell the scent of the place where ever we went. Sure, I am no Wolverine but at least my sense of smell is just as great. We turned left and then right and left some more. Then we swerved a bit, backed up and stopped. Janice got out and opened my door. I could smell the aroma of Italian. I could hear kids begging for money to play Tekken Tag. Apparently, my parents forgot to plug my nose or block my hearing but I would go along with. Besides I didn't want to spoil Chandler's big surprise so I pretended that I knew nothing. Janice pulled off the blindfold so I could see. Like I guessed it was a pizzeria/arcade so I jumped with joy. First of all, I was a big fan of pizza. Second of all, I knew that this place updated its arcade area.

"Happy, son?" Chandler asked.

"You bet!" I replied back excitedly.

I didn't know who was at this birthday party but hopeful Casey the Hyper Extreme Electabuzz fan wasn't here. We entered the place. Janice handed me some money so I could play some arcade game while my parents ordered lunch or at least made sure that the surprise was ready. I saw that a kid like himself was playing the Tekken Tag machine. I asked if I could play against the kid and the battle raged. I had played this game before since I had played it on the PS2 against one of my cousins. One minute later, the kid walked away and I started my victory dance. But I knew that would last long. The good news that this place was empty, but not that empty so I decided to play the best as I could and then try some other games before my birthday lunch. 25 minutes later, Janice came to retrieve me. I didn't mind since after playing Tekken Tag, Gauntlet Legends, the Japanese Version of Bloody Roar and three different pinball machines.

"First, I want to give you this. It has been passed down for generation from generation." Janice said as she handed me something covered up with tissue paper.

I pulled back the paper to reveal a Moon Stone on a chain. Maybe it wasn't an actual Moon Stone, but they did say Moon Stones do bring good luck to Pokemon and trainers. I put the necklace around his neck. I followed his mother to a private booth. Inside was my dad, some of my friends and cousins but no sign of Casey. I sighed in relief as I sat down to eat a slice of Pepperoni Pizza. I listened to the conversations talked over his head. I really was too excited to care about any of the conversations I wanted to finish this celebration so I could receive my first Pokemon. And about 30 minutes later, a waiter brought out a circular shaped cake with the picture of Espeon on the top. Espeon was considered a lucky pokemon too. After my friends and family sang Happy Birthday, I blew out the candles wishing that my journey would be an exciting adventure. Little did I know that my wish was about to come true?

"Sorry, we can't stay too long but it is about time for Terry to get his starter Pokemon." Janice replied while taking a slice of cake with her.

I heard several short (and long) goodbyes and took the cake. I followed my mom and dad back to the car. I pulled out a Spork (which I believed was one of the greatest inventions since sliced bread) and started to eat the cake. I was almost finished when they reached the car. I stopped eating so I could get in the car and buckle myself in. The car started and I started to eat again. I couldn't wait to see what Pokemon I would get. Would I get a hyper Charmander so I could have a powerful Charizard? Would I get an elegant Dratini so I would have a mythical but awesome Dragonite? Or would I get an egg that would contain one of the legendaries? Despite the horrible nightmares, I really wanted to train a legendary especially Entei. The thoughts filled my mind that I didn't notice that they were already at Professor Maple's lab. I guess time flies when your mind is on autopilot.

"Well, I guess this is it! Try to keep safe!" Janice said.

"Don't let us down son!" Chandler wept.

I had never seen my dad cry before but I knew that an event like this would cause anyone to break down. That's when I knew I should have brought my video camera. Oh well, I will have to call back home once I get to the nearest pokemon center and have them send it to me. I waved as my parents drove off. I then headed for the building. I opened the door. It was quiet and that wasn't a good sign. In fact, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. That's strange, I thought. There should at least be some noise. And where was Professor Maple? Should she be greeting me? Well, I decided to do some searching off my own when I heard a noise.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

It sounded like it came from the back. I rushed as fast as I could. Terry opened a door and saw Professor Maple … screaming at a video game. Professor Maple was gripping the controller tightly. On the screen, there was this human with a fishing rod. The human cast its line to a black fishy shadow. The fish bit it and started to tug. Then the human pulled the fishing rod up and the fish disappeared. Why was Professor Maple playing Animal Crossing and why did she …

"NOT AGAIN!" Professor Maple yelled.

"Excuse me, Professor Maple. I am here to get my pokemon." I replied

"Stupid Fish! Stupid Rod! Stupid Tom Nook!" Professor Maple said in a rage.

"Professor Maple, can we get going because I want to … " I said but got cut off.

"How am I supposed to pay off the payment for my second installment to my house when I can't catch a single fish?" Professor Maple whined.

I got so angry that I went over, pressed the Power button to turn it off and said "Professor Maple, will you pay attention to me now?"

Just noticing this, Professor Maple cried out, "MY GAME!"

"Excuse me but there are more important things than some video game!" I yelled while crossing my arms.

"Terry, I didn't see you. Are you here for your first pokemon?" Professor Maple asked.

"Yes, I am. So hand it over so I can get out of here so I can get to the nearest Pokemon Center by nightfall." I said while crossing my arms.

"Actually, you will choose. Right behind that door next to me is a door that leads to a bigger room with 9 doors. Each door opens to a room with a different pokemon. I can't tell you what pokemon are in each room so you will have to decide. But once you chose that room and enter it, whatever pokemon is in there is stuck with you. And no EXCEPTIONS!" Professor Maple said while pointing towards the door.

"You are still moody for me turning off your Animal Crossing game." I said back while smirking.

"Well, that is one good reason. Go ahead and decide your future plus fate." Professor Maple said while opening the door.

I went inside and saw doors with numbers on them. There were in numerical order from 1-9. I first decided to choose door number 7 but I decided against that. Just because 7 was a lucky number didn't mean I would have good luck with whatever Pokemon was in there. I decided to try several methods and after 5 seconds, I came up with a solution. By using roman Numerals and the usage of them in movies, I chose door number 4. Why door number 4 was chosen was because it was the number of one of the greatest Star Trek movies I have ever seen.

"Well, I hope 4 is my lucky number because I don't want to be stuck with a pokemon that I can't handle." I said as he opened the door.

I looked inside the dark pitch-black room.. I stepped inside and I looked around. I couldn't see any pokemon so I walked in further. I let the door shut and then he heard a click. This caused me to jump to the back of the room. I heard some noises. It sounded like hissing but I was the only human here. Then I thought since when could humans hiss. I focused my eyes to see a hole in the wall. Perhaps the pokemon is released into the room from a hole in the wall, I thought. I could hear the sound of the pokemon body sliding across the ground. Then I heard something clang against the ground. The pokemon got close and closer. I could see only the silhouette of the pokemon. It wasn't that big and then I saw the tail. It was shaped like a knife. I could see its face and I could immediately see fangs. My heart raced faster than it did before. As the creature grew closer and closer, I started to perspire. That's when I finally screamed.


	3. Chapter 3 A Recoiled Discussion

This chapter introduces us to the bond between Terry and his pokemon partner. It also shows a cruel prank Terry does on the dear professor. And some references to Disney. Well, enjoy!

pokemonwrighter - Sorry for mispelling your name. Well, Terry choosing room number 7 would have been better but if he did choose that door ... he would have gotten a ordinary pokemon and everything would be boring as a standard trainer fanfic. I want to make my trainer fic differ from others.

Chapter 3

A Recoiled Discussion

I shook in fear as the pokemon approached. Suddenly a light turned on and I could the pokemon. It was Seviper. Of all the pokemon, I had to meet in a dark room it had to be that pokemon. Didn't Professor Maple know that I had a fear of snakes? That's why we kept on calling Snakes Obsidians. Also that Obsidian is another name for Snake. When Professor Maple comes through that door, I am sure going to give her a piece of my mind. Even though I was angry to the ultimate level, I wasn't going to hit her. Number one, I am not a violent person. Number two, she is a lady and I was never taught to hit a lady no matter how ignorant or stupid they are. The door opened and my anger raged.

"Hey Terry, why don't your pokemon and you get out of the dark so we can continue on with the standard schedule?" Professor Maple smiled.

I walked out while Seviper slithered behind me. I didn't know why she was smiling because she would be either frowning or scared when I got through with her. I sat down on the chair next to Professor Maple's Gamecube. I just wanted to throw that thing against the floor or out the window at a tree. I was so angry that if I were a Charizard, this place would be burned to a crisp. She turned to me to give me the lecture but I wasn't going to let her finish. My anger was about to erupt and she was going to feel my rage.

"Now Terry, you probably want to get to know your pokemon … " She said but she never finished because that's when I really erupted.

"HOW CARELESS CAN YOU BE? YOU KNOW I HAVE A TERRIBLE FEAR FOR SNAKES!" I yelled.

"Yes, Terry but you must understand … "

"NO, YOU UNDERSTAND. HOW CAN SOMEONE SO SMART BE SO IDIOTIC?" I growled back.

"You must understand. It wasn't my idea to do this. Your parents told me to do this. It was … "

"SO YOU THOUGHT GOING ALONG WITH THEIR PLAN WAS THE SMART THING. WELL IT WASN'T. I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK. AND … " I shouted.

"Listen Terry, I knew what I did was wrong but we were trying to cure you of one of your fears." Professor Maple said while shaking.

"SO, I mean so you thought scaring me to my wits was going to do anything. I know you can be a little thoughtless sometimes but this was totally inexcusable." I said while calming down.

"Well, as long as that's done. I will give you your pokedex and pokeballs so you can be on your way." Professor Maple said somewhat cheerfully.

"Oh no! You are not going to leave me with THAT thing." I argued.

"Sorry, like I said no exceptions. You are going to have to grin and bear it." Professor Maple said while crossing her arms.

"Oh, I will bear it but how will you bear this?" I said in a not-so-good tone of voice.

Professor Maple didn't like the way I talked. I walked over to her Gamecube. I took out the Animal Crossing Disc and put it in its case. Then I took out the memory card and put it aside. I took out the necessary items and picked the Gamecube up. Now what to do with this thing, I thought. Then a light bulb popped in my head. I headed for the nearest door to the outside pen area. I could hear Professor Maple rush after me. I looked around and saw the perfect pokemon. It was a Snorlax and it was at an angle. If I could put the Gamecube where the Snorlax will land, Professor Maple will think twice on trying to scare any potential trainers. I walked across the field to the Snorlax. I put the Gamecube in the exact spot and then turned to Professor Maple.

"You know I wonder how much pressure a Snorlax would cause to a certain item, like this Gamecube?" I said while snickering.

"If you think this is going to make give you another pokemon, then forget about it." Professor Maple said while glaring at her Gamecube and then at me.

"I know I can't convince you to get another pokemon but I … can … punish … you!" I said with a snarl.

And that's when it happened. The Snorlax turned to its side and headed in the direction of the Gamecube. I could hear Professor Maple panicking but before she could do anything, Snorlax rolled right on to the Gamecube. You could hear a crunching sound as the Gamecube was being crushed to pieces. I looked at Professor Maple and her face was a pale white. She just stood there until Snorlax rolled back over to reveal the destroyed Gamecube. She ran over to collect the pieces and looked back at me. In her mind, she probably was thinking that it would have been wiser to not go with Terry's Parent Plan but she accepted all risk no matter what happened.

"Don't worry. I will pay for it. Maybe I can get a special edition Gamecube. Just don't try that on another trainer. So let's get those pokeballs and Pokedex." I said while seeing her cradle her crushed Gamecube.

She agreed and we headed back towards the laboratory. I kind of felt guilty for having Snorlax smash her Gamecube into pieces but I did what had to be done. We entered the laboratory and Seviper was still waiting for us. I didn't know what I was going to do with it. How was I supposed to battle side by side with a pokemon that I was scared of? Professor Maple gave me a Pokeball and I put Seviper into its pokeball. Then she gave me my 6 Pokeballs and Pokedex. I waved goodbye and left the laboratory. I could hear her weeping for her smashed Gamecube.

A couple hours later, I had just reached a small park somewhere close to Grovesdale. I thought maybe I should get to know my Pokemon. It might be a Snake Pokemon but I am stuck with it. Maybe this journey won't be so bad after all. I took out Seviper's pokeball. I was kind of scared to release it but I had to. I pressed the button and released Seviper. Seviper came out of the pokeball in a flash. I was still petrified but I was a little less scared than the last time. I looked at it and it looked at me. Okay, time to face your fears.

"Now Seviper, this journey might be a little bit tough since I do have a fear of snake pokemon," I said while talking to him and then turning to watch a bunch of Hoppip hop by, "so don't be insulted if I freak out every time you come out of your pokeball."

"Well, as someone important once said 'The only thing to fear is fear itself.' "

I turned around to see around who was talking. Seviper, the Hoppip and I were the only ones here. At first I thought it was Seviper but Pokemon couldn't talk and I didn't have Pokemonese. Maybe someone was playing a prank on me. At first I thought it was Jason but this isn't his type of work. I didn't know anybody else who had a grudge against. I scratched my head in confusion since nothing made sense.

"Seviper, I thought I heard someone talking but it is just you, the Hoppip and me. Now I know that Sevipers or any other pokemon can't talk unless they are psychic. So I must be losing my mind." I said while rubbing Seviper's head.

"First of all, I prefer to be called Blade. And second of all yes, I can talk so you aren't losing your mind." Seviper said to me.

"You can talk?" I asked Seviper, I mean Blade.

"Yes, I am one of the Pokemon that aren't psychic that can talk. Don't ask me how I can because it is very hard to explain. Even I don't know why I can speak the Human Language. Personally, I believe this will help out your situation." Blade said confidently.

"Question here, okay two questions. Why aren't you hissing and how can you help me?" I asked.

"You think I am supposed to hiss like that snake in The Jungle Book? Please, I don't what Disney was thinking. That is a constant lie. As for why I am helping you, maybe it will help us bond even closer." Blade said while lying down on the grass.

"Have you been anywhere near Professor Maple?" I asked Blade.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Blade said queerly.

"Let's just say Professor Maple's knowledge of Popular Culture might have rubbed off on you." I snickered.

"I guess you are right. So I guess once we leave this park, so begins our journey. Not your pokemon journey, but your journey to rid all of fears forever." Blade smiled a snakish smile at me.

"Now that's the best thing I have heard all day. Now I do feel guilty now for punishing Professor Maple." I said while hanging my head.

"What did you do to punish the dear old professor?" Blade asked while putting its head on my lap.

"I put her Gamecube somewhat under Snorlax and Snorlax rolled over it. The Gamecube is probably in a million pieces." I said while twiddling my fingers.

"I bet she was probably in tears. Serves her right though, I mean her method was probably good but it was a little thoughtless." Blade responded back.

"You know Blade I like. I don't know why I am afraid of Snake Pokemon but you are a good Snake Pokemon. Maybe it is the attitude of the pokemon." I said while rubbing Blade's head.

"Who knows? This planet is full of mysteries just like Earth was full of mysteries. Let's just take a minute to relax and then get ready to head towards the next town." Blade said while closing his eyes.

"Blade, I am going to have to say this will be an interesting journey." I said while closing my eyes.

We both took a quick nap and this time my dreams were more incredible than before. I dreamed of the various adventure that Blade and I were to take. I dreamed of the many pokemon friends that we were to meet and befriend. I dreamed of the many battle along with Gym battles that Blade and I were to face. It was a few minutes later when Blade woke me up whapping his tail against my side. I guess I didn't want to sleep the whole day away. We both agreed that Blade would stay in his pokeball during traveling periods and he would be released when I wanted to. As I watched Blade return to his pokeball, I wondered what other fearful Pokemon I would face. Could I cure all my fears that Jason gave me? I guess those questions would be answered soon enough. I started walking along a path that headed to the next city and to the next destination on this wonderful journey.


	4. Chapter 4 Dogs Aren't A Boy's Best Frien...

Before I go over this chapter, I want to say something;

Kujota – I apologize for the problem I caused. Reading fanfics are one thing here, placing them in the proper spots are another.

Now that this is done with, this chapter reveals a bit of treachery by Jason and we get to see Terry catch his first pokemon. Now on with the show … chapter I mean.

Chapter 4

Dogs Aren't A Boy's Best Friend

It was halfway between Grovesdale and Treetop Town when I decided to rest. I knew that I had to get there immediately but what was the hurry anyways? I found another park and sat down. I decided to release Blade after I got relaxed. I didn't want to start freaking out already. Despite my friendship with Blade, I was still scared of him since he was a snake pokemon. But I had to get that out of my head. In order to win gym battles, I must put my fear past me so we can work together as a team. I can't remember what year the fear of snakes happened to me but I can remember how it happed.

Flashback

It was back on Earth when I was celebrating my 3 birthday. I was past my terrible twos, which was not so terrible compared to other kids. Mom had allowed her Spheal to play with me while the big surprise was being put on. I remember in the kiddy pool bouncing up and down with the energetic pokemon. Then Jason came over. I heard that at the age of 5 he was very smart. I knew I was just as smart too but he was smarter than any girl or boy. The problem was that his smartness came with a problem. The problem was that he was also a prankster. He tricked a girl to going into a room of Spinaraks. And everyone knows that a girl's worst fear is bugs. I never liked him but we were close friends but I stayed away from his ploys.

"Well, Terry! Enjoying your time with that beachball Pokemon?" Jason snickered.

"He isn't a beachball. If he were to tackle you, he would hurt harder than a beachball. Plus it is not nice to insult Pokemon feelings." I said while crossing my arms.

"I am sorry. I have a birthday surprise for you Terry. I just put it in your room. I figured I couldn't fool you so I decided to reward you for your courage." Jason said while smiling.

I didn't like that smiling but since it wasn't in a dark place, I decided to see this surprise. I told Spheal to keep an eye on him. I got out the pool and ran towards the house. Maybe Jason had changed even though of his bad attitude. His parents were the best parents and Social Services had the opportunity to take Jason away from them but Jason's father lawyer stopped Social Services in their tracks. I ran past Casey and her Electabuzz. She was shouting her team theme. She had grown up and she was going to be in an Electabuzz game not just cheering on the sidelines.

"Electabuzz, you are the greatest. I am going to prove you that this fan will be an excellent pitcher." Casey shouted as her Electabuzz bounced beside her.

I plugged my ears so her song was almost audible. I ran towards the open door and ran inside. I ran as fast as an Arcanine or an Entei up the stairs. I approached the door to my room. It was dark in there. Maybe Mom turned off the lights. I opened the door slowly. I could hear noises and stepped in. The door slammed behind me and I stepped slowly across the room. The sound started to get louder and scarier. I turned slowly to find a light. There was something in this room. I could hear it moving. Before I could flip on the light, it attacked. I screamed so loud that everyone in the neighborhood could hear me. Jason stood outside and snickered. Spheal slammed right into Jason and he flew against the house.

"Terry, I am here for you." My mom said.

I was in the hospital for several bites. I was attacked by an Arbok and poisoned very badly. Not only was I petrified; I was also embarrassed at the same time. How could believe that no good bully? I fell right into his trap. I couldn't stand snake pokemon after what Jason did to me on my third birthday.

Flashback ends

Okay, it wasn't the snake's fault, but that doesn't excuse the fact that I have a potential fear for snakes or any other pokemon … and trust me there are a lot of pokemon fears. And he didn't stop there because he kept on pulling traps on me left and right. It wasn't until my 7th birthday here on Gaia, that he was finally stopped. He was sentenced to a couple years in prison for the things he had done. In the past 4 years, we could have done nothing about it but now the law was on our side. I wish we could have because that would have saved all the pain.

"GRRRRRR!"

I turned around and heard a noise. It wasn't a pleasant noise. I never studied the different sounds of Pokemon but I could easily tell that this wasn't a pleasant noise. I clutched Seviper's pokeball. Would I need Blade? What if it was Jason trying to scare me? I had to act fast because maybe it was a pokemon being attacked. I released Blade from his pokemon. I was too busy concerned about the mystery pokemon that I didn't see him pop out and rub against my leg.

"What is it, Terry?" Blade asked.

"There is something around the bushes. I want you to check it out." I said.

"Why don't you do it?" Blade asked.

"You probably could take on whatever is there." I said to Blade.

"You are scared are you?" Blade asked with a grin.

"Fine! We will both go around on the count … never mind let's just go around." I said while creeping towards the bush.

Blade closely followed behind me as we crept or slithered closer and closer to the noise. I jumped towards the sound and something jumped back. It was what I had feared. A Black and Grayish creature sprang out and tackled me. Its fangs were in a position that it would easily make mincemeat out of me. Why of all creatures did a dog have to appear? Blade slammed it to the ground. I was still shaking.

"I think it is down. Nasty creature that Poochyena is … what is wrong, Terry? Don't tell me you have a fear of dogs!" Blade said while trying to comfort me.

"You hit the nail right on the head, Blade. Snakes are not the only type of animal I am afraid of." I said while trying to recover from both the physical and psychological attacks.

"And I thought my brother was bad." Blade said.

"What about your brother?" I asked.

"Nothing, just forget about it. We need to battle it. Maybe getting to know that Poochyena will help you get rid of your fear of dogs." Blade suggested.

"Okay, Poochyena is a Dark Type. We have no Advantages to work with but there are no Disadvantages to work with too. Oh, this is a tricky situation!" I said while I paced.

"Just stay focused. You can beat this Terry." Blade comforted me while doing pacing of his own.

"Okay, Blade. Use Poison Tail!" I shouted.

"Now we are getting somewhere!" Blade said as he rushed towards Poochyena.

The blade of Blade's tail headed straight towards Poochyena but the dark dog missed it. Man, this dog is faster than Houndour and that it is one dark dog, I thought. I keep up on telling Blade to never give up. That's when I changed by plans. I told Blade to slam it down. Unfortunately, the Poochyena had the same plan. I watched as Blade got hit against a tree.

"Blade, you can do it. Take down that dark dog." I said while rushing to its side.

"You know, Terry … there might be hope for you yet." Blade said while glaring down its opponent.

"Blade, slam that Poochyena down!" I shouted.

"You got it, Boss" Blade said as he slithered to attack his opponent.

I watched Blade slam right into Poochyena. It flew right into a tree. Then Blade attacked it with a Poison Tail. It was down for the count. I pulled out a pokeball and threw it like it was a baseball. I think Casey is beginning to rub off on me as I saw the pokeball hit Poochyena. I watched Poochyena get sucked inside the pokeball. It wiggled a bit but finally the red light came on. I picked it up and lifted it up in the air.

"Yes, I caught my very first pokemon! Thank you Blade for helping me face my fears and help me get my very first caught pokemon!" I said to Blade with the Pokeball in my hand.

"You are welcome and I am happy to help!" Blade said while rubbing against my leg.

"Are you blushing, Blade?" I chuckled.

"Me Blush! Never!" Blade said while turning around!"

"Right!" I said while I returned him to his pokeball.

Sure, I was still afraid of him but that fear was nothing like when I first met him. Maybe working with a pokemon that one is afraid of really helps. I headed towards the nearest pokemon center. Who knew what type of surprises that I would come up against? Who knows what new challenges I would face? What evils I would go up against? All I knew that with my partner that nothing would get in our way!

Next time on Fear Unlimited … Terry arrives at the nearest Pokemon Center. It is nighttime and something strange is going on. Something is scaring away customers. Terry and Blade will find out what dark presence causing this trouble … and boy are they in for a surprise!


	5. Chapter 5 The Team That Goes Bump In The...

The villians or semi-villians show up in this chapter but compared to enemies in Pokemon past, this team is more serious and dedicated. Not to mention, that they don't use a motto. But you will find out what they are really up to and who is really behind this. Trust me, it is going to be a shock.

WildTotodile: You haven't seen anything. Wait until you see his nightmares get really strange ... and deadly.

Chapter 5

The Team That Goes Bump In The Night

I had finally arrived at Treetop Town and headed over to the Pokemon Center. It was almost evening and I knew that it would be a long journey to the next city. I still couldn't believe that this was happening. I knew that I would be one of the greatest trainers in the world … if my fears didn't get in my way. With my new pokemon by my side, I had into the pokemon center. I would stay there for the night, have a nice breakfast and journey over to Blossom City (which has nothing to do with one of the Powerpuff Girls.) I entered the Pokemon Center and there was Nurse Joy. Even on Gaia, there was a Nurse Joy at every Pokemon center and an Officer Jenny at each police station. You'd think moving to a new planet, you would have broken the tradition but I guessed wrong.

"Hello Nurse Joy. Do you think you could heal my two pokemon?" I asked.

"Only two! I have seen trainers come in with five or six but never just two." Nurse Joy said confused.

"I am just starting out on my journey." I explained.

"So were they." Nurse Joy explained back.

"Yeah, but I have some disabilities that got in my way!" I responded back.

"Right! I will just heal your pokemon and not ask!" Nurse Joy said to me.

I handed her my pokemon and sat down to rest. Before I could relax, the videophone across from me started to ring. Now what? I got up and headed across the room. Whoever this was had better have a good explanation of interruption my relaxation time. I picked up the handle and answered it. To my surprise, Casey answered on the other line.

"Hey Cousin, how are you doing?" Casey asked.

"Fine, I am in Treetop Town. Where are you?" I asked back.

"I am on a shuttle heading back towards Earth." She told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"There is a tournament for the Electabuzz back on Earth and I was invited to play the world championship. I wanted to see you but I had to go right away." Casey explained.

"That's okay. I already have two pokemon which both I am not happy with. But I will get along with them." I said in a displeased tone.

"Don't worry. I bet you all will be buddies in no time. Got to go! We are entering an area where communication is cut off! Bye!" She said and then the videophone turned off.

I went back to my seat. Okay, maybe I do like Casey a little. She is kind of cool. She never gives up. People keep up saying bad things about her team (which I think is cool too) but she never lets them bring her down. I was about to shut my eyes when the videophone rang again. Can't a trainer at least take a small nap or rest without being interrupted? Being moody, I walked across the room and answered the phone. Unfortunately, the person on the other line was not a person I wanted to see or hear.

"Well, Terry! I see you made it to Treetop town! I hoped that you would wimp out and go back home. There are a lot of scary things out there."

"Yeah Jason, but I am trying to conquer my fears that you gave me. One of these days, you will suffer for what you did to me!" I said angrily back to him.

"Sticks and stones might break my bones, but bad insults will never hurt me." Jason snickered.

"I didn't insult you!" I shouted in a quiet tone of voice.

"That's right, you didn't. Catch you later, scaredy cat!" Jason said and then he hung up.

I angrily crossed the room. I was so mad at him. He totally ruined my life by giving me all those fears. If I ever had the strength or power, I would teach that brat a lesson that he would never forget. I decided to take a nap, eat and go to sleep. I told Nurse Joy that I would be sleeping in one of the rooms in the center. She said that my pokemon would be ready in an hour or so. I headed towards one of the rooms. I opened the door and examined it. It is weird that the total design and concept hasn't changed in the past 5 years, well a few changes but not any major ones. You'd think after all this time; something would have changed in the past 5 years. No matter, I thought. I plopped down on a bed and started to catch some Zs.

3 hours later, I woke up to see that I had slept a little longer. That was okay. I needed the rest. Now I would just check on my pokemon and …

"Stop it! You can't take those pokemon!"

That was Nurse Joy's voice. The pokemon center was being robbed. But who would do it? Neither the group Team Rocket, Aqua nor Magma existed on this planet. Was there a new Team that dominated this world? Snap out of it, I told myself. Nurse Joy needs my help. I rushed out the door towards the sound of Nurse Joy. She was lying on the floor when I got there. I helped her up.

"Two thieves in black costumes came in here and stole a bunch of pokemon." Nurse Joy explained.

"Are my pokemon gone too?" I asked.

"No, I hid your pokemon. Here they are. Maybe you can stop them. I don't know what pokemon they have so be careful." Nurse Joy said.

I took my pokemon back. Nurse Joy handed me a flashlight. It was dark outside and I didn't want to stumble all the way in the dark. I exited the pokemon center. I wouldn't release Poochyena or Blade just yet. The two villains might expect me to unless they thought Nurse Joy was the only one there. With my flashlight scanning across the area, I thought I heard a noise. Something was very familiar here; it was something out of horror film. Concentrate, I said to myself, concentrate. Then two figures popped out. There was no marking or symbols of any kind. Well, this was a first. Unlike Team Rocket, Magma or Aqua, these villains didn't have anything to tell what they were.

"So we have a hero." One of them said.

"Yes, someone is trying to interfere with our plans." The other one said.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? And where are the pokemon?" I asked.

"What is your name?" One of them asked.

"My name is Terry. Now answer my question! You seem to be avoiding it. What do you have to hide?" I asked.

"We didn't steal any pokemon. We made it look we did." Both of them said.

"But why?" I asked.

"This pokemon center was keeping a secret device safe and we were here to steal it." The first one said.

"I asked who are you and you didn't answer." I said with a sharp tone.

"Our own names are irrelevant, but you can call as Team Darkness." The second one said.

"Team Darkness! What, did you ran of good ideas? Even Team Rocket has a better name than you guys!" I snickered.

"That might be true, but we are nothing compared to Team Rocket." Both of them said.

"If you are so good, then why don't you both battle me? A Two on Two match sounds good. You may both use each one pokemon while I use two pokemon. That way it is two on two." I suggested.

"And what are the results of this match?" The first one said.

"First of all, I need names. I can't call you Thing One and Thing Two. Sorry, I was a big fan of Doctor Seuss while I was young." I said while my face blushed.

"Okay, I am called Umbra and my partner is called Persephone, which if you notice both our names have something in common. True, they aren't normal names but we are not normally ourselves." The first one said.

"We don't need a referee to this. As for the results, if I win, you will return the item stolen. If you win, you are allowed to escape. But I do know a lot about pokemon. It is hard for me to lose." I said boastfully.

"Let's just see about that." Umbra said.

"Blade and Poochyena, I choose you two." I said.

"Cacnea and Mightyena, we choose you!" They both said.

No wonder why they call themselves Team Darkness. I bet they had only dark pokemon but they would easily lose. Sure, I didn't have the right pokemon but if someone brought out a Bug or Fighting Pokemon … well let's just say the end would be near. Sure, they do have the evolved form of Poochyena but I still can beat them.

"Blade, use Poison tail! Poochyena, use Tackle Attack!" I shouted.

"Cacnea and Mightyena, dodge their attacks." Both Umbra and Persephone shouted.

I watched as my pokemon attacks were dodged by my opponent's pokemon. Maybe this was a bad idea. As I just stood there, I realized that my opponent's pokemon look so powerful and very tough that I was almost shaking in my boots. No, I can't think that. If I am going to be a pokemon trainer, I am going to take a lot risks and beat the odds.

"What is wrong, Terry? Scared that you might lose?" Umbra snickered as he asked.

"No, I will not lose to evil like you two. As the old phrase goes, good always triumphs over evil." I said back.

"Well, we are going to have to make that phrase wrong. Mightyena, use Chaos Strike!" Persephone yelled.

Chaos Strike? What on earth was Chaos Strike? I knew most attack names but Chaos Strike was new to me. I had to get my pokemon out of the way but I was too late. Mightyena launched the attack on my Poochyena and boy was it powerful? At first, I thought it was just a quick attack. But Mightyena was coming in with a trail of Black Fire behind it. It slammed into Poochyena but that was just half of it. The dark fire caused an explosion. I saw the dust clear and Poochyena was lying down. It was hurt but I had no time to help it … Team Dark was making its second attack.

"Cacnea, use Chaos Punch!" Umbra said.

Just like Chaos Strike, Chaos Punch was similar except that from Cacnea's fist came Black Fire. The Black Fire hit Blade and it flew back. When Blade hit a tree, the Black Fire that covered Blade exploded causing the tree to shatter and Blade to be thrown in the air. As I caught Blade, I looked at the Team Dark Agents. I couldn't believe that they had so powerful attacks.

"Well, since we won … we shall be leaving. But next time we meet Terry, trust me it will be even worse for you and your Pokemon." Persephone said.

I was about to rush towards the Pokemon center when I saw a blast of Smoke. I covered my eyes. It took a few minutes but the smoke disappeared. Team Dark was gone and so was the stolen item. I returned Poochyena and Blade to their pokeballs. I always knew that trainers had to lose but not this way. I rushed inside the pokemon center.

"What happened?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I just lost to some people called Team Dark and they took off with some equipment from this center." I said.

"So that's what they stole. I am sorry you lost. It must be hard." Nurse Joy said.

"Yes, especially since they used attacks that I have never seen before. Can you heal my Pokemon again? They are badly injured." I asked.

"Sure, Terry. Now I think you need to sleep. You have had a rough day." Nurse Joy said as she headed to the emergency room.

She was right. I lost for the first time but not to a novice. I lost to two experienced trainers with powerful pokemon and attacks. Both Seviper and Poochyena were hurt. I knew risk taking was dangerous but not this dangerous. I also lost a stolen item but what was this item? What was Team Dark up to? How did they get formed? Team Dark must be really new since they weren't on the list of villains. I don't know what was going to happen next but I bet things would be getting even worse.

"I just hope things turned out all right in the end." I said to myself, as I got ready for bed.

As I put my head on the pillow, I thought of all the worst things that have happened to me but losing to a powerful evil force had to be the worst. With Nightmares and Fears, it just made my life even worse. I thought this journey would be great but things were spiraling out of control. Hopefully, tomorrow things would get better, much better.

_Next time on Fear Unlimited;_

_Terry gets new pokemon that he has no fear of. And a familiar villains character appears in this chapter but you will never guess whom! But Team Dark is planning something even worse and they are about to set out their operation but what is it?_


End file.
